Un catorce de febrero a tu lado
by Koisshi Saotome Ackerman
Summary: Un catorce de febrero solo, Levi decide dormir para dejar de pensar estupideces pero en el mundo irreal que ha creado su cerebro aparece aquella mujer a quien le entrego su vida. Petra. En esta historia hay un pequeño reencuentro entre el sargento y su subordinada. Rivetra.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de hajjime isayama, yo solo los empleo para divertirnos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Catorce de Febrero

El sargento Levi Ackerman se encontraba en su oficina terminando unos informes. Ese día en particular se había sentido terriblemente mal y aunque nada lo delatara, era cierto. Se sentía de esta forma por estar solo; por no estar al lado de su escuadrón; porque esa fecha solía pasarla con Petra, tal vez en el pueblo o en el campo. Incluso una vez en el tejado, pero eso fue por una pierna rota.

Ese día, todos los años Hanji organizaba una enorme reunión donde los soldados podían traer a sus parejas al cuartel y pasar un buen rato en su compañía, un ejemplo era Erd, que traía a su novia para presumirla a todos los demás cadetes y soldados. El también disfrutaba esa fecha, pues no asistían ni Petra ni él a la reunión, ya que se encontraban en otro lado pasando un rato delicioso entre los dos, siendo totalmente dichosos el uno con el otro. Pero ya no era posible. Ella no estaba ahí y él no podía cambiarlo. Con eso en mente se dirigió a su habitación a descansar de tantos líos que habitaban su cabeza.

Entro a la habitación y se encontró una taza de té, sin asa, de color negro y con un bonito grabado en la base de esta. Era la taza que Petra le había obsequiado unos tres años antes, en ese mismo día, en esa misma habitación… maldición, los recuerdos volvían a él y cada vez le era más difícil ignorarlos. Tomó la taza entre sus dedos con esa forma tan curiosa que tenía para hacerlo y bebió hasta la última gota del humeante contenido, percibiendo un sabor exactamente igual al que tenía el té que su amada le daba por las noches para que se quedara dormido y que no tuviera un humor infernal al día siguiente a causa del insomnio. De pronto sintió mucho sueño y teniendo en cuenta que no había dormido bien las últimas noches, no le extraño para nada.

Se desvistió y se metió entre las pulcras sabanas de su lecho, apagando con un soplido la tenue luz de una vela que se encontraba en la mesita de noche antes de dejarse caer en la almohada rendido. Pero unos instantes antes de caer en la inconsciencia pudo percibir un olor. Uno que tenía tiempo de no sentirlo… mucho tiempo; el olor que Petra dejaba en la almohada por las noches, mientras se acurrucaba contra el por alguna sensación de frio en su pequeño cuerpo.

Cuando reconoció su aroma abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y se levantó de golpe, mirando que su entorno había cambiado drásticamente. Ya no se encontraba en su habitación en la noche del catorce de febrero. Ahora estaba sentado en un campo llena de flores y a la distancia se podía observar un edificio, desconociendo el día en que se encontraba. No supo reconocer el lugar donde despertó, pero un instinto nunca antes sentido en él lo movió a caminar en dirección a aquella construcción, encontrándose así con el cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento, pero no era igual que cuando se quedó dormido. Ahora tenía las paredes más limpias que una joya y las alas de libertad se levantaban orgullosas en la fachada del edificio.

Caminó por los pasillos con lentitud hasta encontrarse frente a una puerta que reconoció como su oficina. Dudoso giró el picaporte y cuando la puerta se apartó de su vista, vio una habitación colmada de luz y dentro de ella vio a Petra, subida en un banquito tratando de limpiar la parte superior de un estante de madera, cuando de pronto una de las patas de su soporte se partió a la mitad, provocando la caída de la joven de cabellos claros. El cuerpo del sargento respondió solo y avanzo rápidamente para recibir a Petra entre sus brazos antes de que esta cayera al suelo. Fue entonces cuando su cerebro reacciono. Eso fue el primer contacto físico que tuvo con Petra, el primero de tantos durante los años que estuvieron juntos.

-_Muchas gracias, Levi Heichou_\- mencionó la joven sonriente, y su sonrisa resplandeció de tal forma que toda la habitación se inundó de un hermoso destello blanco, antes de que Levi apareciera en la puerta nueva mente. Al tratar de entrar por segunda ocasión a la estancia de la que antes fue echado se encontró con el seguro puesto en la puerta, sin permitirle regresar, por lo que avanzó un par de pasos hasta encontrar lo que posiblemente era su habitación.

Giro el pomo nuevamente y tal como la anterior, esta puerta se abrió en un destello blanco hermoso, abriendo paso a la visión más dulce que pudo ver. Era Petra. Se encontraba recostada contra su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y aun bañada por una leve capa de sudor, rodeada por los fuertes brazos del sargento, que besaba devotamente su cabello.

-_¿Estas bien?_-la pregunta nació de sus labios sin autorización alguna, llamando la atención de la joven que levanto la vista para encararlo, sonrojada tiernamente al encontrarse con la intensidad de los ojos de su amante.

-_Sí, claro que si._\- una radiante sonrisa escapó de sus labios antes de que el cuarto volviera a iluminarse con un destello blanco, que al extinguirse volvió a dejar al sargento parado en el pasillo de espaldas a la puerta que antes había abierto y nuevamente como había ocurrido con la oficina, al tratar de abrir la puerta, esta se negó, mostrándose solida e inquebrantable ante todo esfuerzo por abrirla.

Al final se resistió y caminó por los corredores hasta llegar a la puerta del comedor, que abrió con cuidado, quedando segado nuevamente por la luz blanca que este irradio.

Al entrar se encontró a si mismo sentado en una de las mesas, todo estaba oscuro y vacío, siendo la vela que estaba delante de él, la única fuente de luz que había en la habitación hasta que por la entrada de la cocina apareció Petra con una taza de té en la mano sonriente.

-_Aquí esta, bébalo antes de que se enfrié_.-dijo la joven mirándolo con dulzura.-creo que debería descansar señor, ha tenido un día difícil.

Nuevamente recordó la escena, fue la primera ocasión en la que Petra le preparaba ese milagroso te de hierbas.

Y nuevamente, tras la sonrisa de Petra el cuarto se llenó de luz, dejándolo ahora frente a la puerta de la cocina. Ahora entendía que pasaba. Cada puerta era un recuerdo; un valioso recuerdo al lado de Petra, que se esfumaba como humo entre sus dedos cuando Petra le regalaba una de sus sonrisas.

Decidido abrió el pomo con fuerza, empujando la puerta, buscando con la mirada a la joven hasta que sus ojos la encontraron. Ella estaba sentada en una silla de la pequeña mesa de la cocina y miraba divertida al de ojos afilados, que se debatía entre el trozo de pastel de chocolate o la tarta de fresa que Petra le había preparado. Otro detalle asalto a su memoria con esta visión. Otra nueva coincidencia había saltado a la vista. Todos esos recuerdos habían ocurrido durante los últimos catorce de febrero de años atrás, siempre, todo eso había ocurrido en ese día, donde un tiempo indefinido atrás se había acostado a dormir con deseos de no volver a despertar.

En la primera habitación estaba recordando uno de los primeros días de limpieza en el nuevo escuadrón de operaciones especiales. Él había entrado en la habitación en el momento que el soporte se rompió y la atrapo entre sus brazos, notando por primera vez el único brillo que tenían sus orbes. En ese momento apenas y eran conocidos, todavía no permitían que el curioso sentimiento llamado amor entrara en ellos.

La segunda puerta le mostró el catorce de febrero donde Petra se entregó por primera vez a él. Donde llegaron al cielo en innumerables ocasiones, donde se sintió realmente dichoso y feliz, donde se sintió completo. Aquí, el amor ya anidaba infinitamente dentro de sus almas, llenándolos de dicha y de pasión infinitas.

La tercera fue el catorce de febrero después de la maldita fiesta de Hanji, le dolía la cabeza y estaba masticando su odio en su oficina cuando Petra lo encontró y le pidió que lo acompañara al comedor para cenar algo, pues ella tampoco bajo a la reunión ese día. Nuevamente, este momento ocurrió antes de que ella aceptara ser su compañera de vida. Al parecer no tenían orden alguno, pues el momento número cuatro, donde se encontraban en la cocina fue el catorce de febrero antes de la expedición que arrebataría la tenue llama de vida que en Petra habitaba.

Regresó en si después del razonamiento y miro a Petra, observando cada facción en su rostro divertido, grabando cada una en su memoria antes de que nuevamente Petra dibujara una deslumbrante sonrisa, que literalmente lleno de luz la habitación en la que se encontraban, enviándolo fuera del castillo, donde se encontró por algún motivo dentro del bosque de árboles gigantes, reconociendo de inmediato la zona en la que se encontraba. Exactamente la bifurcación del camino donde dio marcha atrás en aquel fatídico día, donde perdió no solo a un escuadrón, sino a cuatro hermanos, una familia, un amor y un alma.

No tenía el sistema de engranajes, por lo que andaba a pie. Avanzó lentamente, negándose a sí mismo a voltear la mirada hacia donde ya sabía encontraría los cadáveres de sus subordinados. Maldijo su suerte una vez más después de esa expedición, porque lo que había comenzado como un magnifico sueño se había transformado en otra de sus pesadillas, cosa que le parecía particularmente encabronante.

Continúo avanzando, pero en el lugar donde se tenía que encontrar el cuerpo de Petra no encontró nada, absolutamente nada. No había cuerpo, no había sangre y no había rastro alguno de que en algún momento lo hubiera estado. Únicamente un pequeño arbusto de flores rojas nacía al pie del gigantesco árbol.

Se detuvo un momento frente al lugar y miró. Le pareció lógico que no hubiera cuerpo, se lo habían llevado (aunque después tuvieron que abandonarlo) y era natural que la sangre se secara y desapareciera después; no era como si se quedara eternamente a esperarle ahí.

Miró con su gesto habitual la zona. No había titanes, tampoco humanos. Se encontraba totalmente solo en ese sitio. Ahora solo tenía que despertar para volver a su aburrida y jodida vida diaria. Con este pensamiento comenzó a dar la media vuelta, a girar en sentido contrario a donde se encontraba, cuando cuatro siluetas frente a él realizaron el saludo militar, llevando sus puños al corazón y sus brazos a la espalda, sonrientes y frescos como una lechuga.

Se encontraban perfectamente bien. Erd si tenía el cuerpo completo, Gunter no tenía ningún rasguño en el vientre, Auruo conservaba esa expresión de superioridad y Petra lucia tan… tan viva… Sus uniformes eran diferentes, eran totalmente blancos, impecables en su totalidad, las botas estaban perfectamente bien boleadas y las correas estaban limpias y exactamente en su lugar. Sus gestos estaban llenos de paz, sus ojos resplandecían de alegría y tras su espalda, un par de alas enormes se levantaban orgullosas, siendo una negra y otra blanca, iguales a las que tiempo atrás portaron en sus uniformes.

Petra se aproximó unos pasos y tomo la mano del sargento, que no cabía en sí de la impresión y la felicidad. Acunó su rostro con la otra mano y le sonrió de esa forma que solo ella podía tener. Esta vez el lugar no se desvaneció, solo se bañó de luz, pero para Levi fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si nada de su entorno existiera, solo ella.

-_Levi, perdóname. No pudimos cumplir con la misión y…_-fue cortada de pronto, los labios del lance corporal se apoderaron de su boca y a ambos los colmo una sensación de felicidad incontenible, se amaban. Se amaban aunque la muerte hubiera querido separarlos, aunque no pudieran estar juntos, se amaban porque el recuerdo de su infinito amor los mantenía fuetes para poder llevar a la humanidad hasta su victoria. Una desde el otro mundo, protegiendo al otro, que desde la tierra permanecía impasible esperando por obtener esa libertad que el otro fragmento de su vida había añorado tanto.

* * *

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, levantándose sobre la cama en la que la noche anterior se había tendido cansado y se había perdido en el mundo de los sueños. Se sentía tan completo como hacía mucho no se sentía. Sentía como si una parte de su ser volviera a nacer.

Reconoció inmediatamente que todo aquello fue un sueño, que no fue más que una ilusión creada por su cerebro hastiado de tantos problemas y dificultades en la legión y en su vida en general. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió en silencio. Por algún motivo sintió ganas de fumar un cigarrillo, todavía era temprano y faltaba casi una hora para comenzar el servicio, por lo que camino hasta la mesita de noche donde siempre dejaba su cigarrera. Al acercarse no encontró nada, de hecho la cigarrera no estaba ahí. Lo único que había sobre la mesa era una pequeña caja forrada con terciopelo negro y una nota. La curiosidad fue más fuerte que El Soldado Más Fuerte de la Humanidad, así que decidió abrir primero la cajita, encontrándose con un pequeño collar, con una sola ala de la libertad, la negra.

Inmediatamente vino a su cabeza el día catorce de febrero de ese mismo año, antes de la expedición de la mujer titán y después de la sorpresa de los dos pasteles de Petra. Él le había obsequiado en una cajita de terciopelo blanca, igual a la que ahora sostenía entre sus manos, un collar con el ala blanca, que en cuanto lo vio pensó en Petra.

-_Tu eres mis alas, yo daré todo por ti ¿entendiste? Solo busco salir de este agujero para darte ese mundo que quieres._\- fue lo que le dijo tras colgarle el regalo en el cuello a la joven de vivos ojos ámbar.

Posteriormente tomo la nota de papel blanco, cuidadosamente doblado y que despedía un delicioso olor a miel y flores, olor que tenía el perfume de Petra. Al desdoblar con cuidado el papelillo noto la fina y delicada caligrafía de la mujer que tanto amaba.

_"Querido Levi._

_Un año ha pasado ya desde el momento en que tú me diste una de tus alas y aunque yo ya soy libre, he decidido permanecer a tu lado aunque no puedas verme._

_Yo tengo una de tus alas y tú tienes una de las mías. Permíteme convertirme en tu fuerza, así como tú siempre has sido la mía."_

_Con amor. Petra Ral._

_PD: que ni se te vaya a ocurrir tocar un solo cigarrillo. He estado observándote y últimamente fumas como un loco._

_PD2: te amo._

* * *

_Esta historia esta hecha porque mas de uno lloramos con la muerte de escuadrón de Levi y como yo sufrí mucho aproveche este día de San Valentín como motivo para publicar esto._

_dedicado a Rosirinoa Sensey, que me hizo el favor de revisar mi historia como beta Reader. ¡te quiero!_


End file.
